


thank you, love you

by strawberryparfaits



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maxiel - Freeform, Student Max, daniel is a graduate, exams season, stress!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryparfaits/pseuds/strawberryparfaits
Summary: Max is preparing for his college finals and he is stressed. Daniel appears.(800 words of dan comforting max.)
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 34





	thank you, love you

Max sighed dejectedly at his pile of worksheets and notes, empty cans of Red Bull everywhere on his table. It was the day before his Engineering finals and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to finish revising everything. 11pm, the clock read. Slumping back down in his chair, he stared blankly into space, hearing the crickets chirping(literally). The silence was broken by a few rings of the doorbell, and Max dragged his feet to the door.

“Who is it?” He squinted at the Aussie standing at his doorway. “Oh, it’s you, Daniel… what’s up?” 

“You didn’t answer my messages for two days, didn’t pick up my phone calls, so I came to check on you. Gosh you look so tired, Max,” the elder replied. 

Max just groaned inwardly, trying to come up with a reply. The single brain cell left in his head did not cooperate, and he awkwardly gestured for Daniel to enter his room. Great, he just embarrassed himself in front of his crush. The elder was met with a messy room, with clothes haphazardly strewn all around, and empty takeaway boxes stacked up at the side, not forgetting, the study desk that had piles of notes stacked up precariously. 

“Sorry it’s a lil messy…” “I’ll help you clean up, sounds good?” Daniel remarked as he quickly went around to organise the mess. “Should I pack the stuff on the table too or…” 

“Leave it, it’s fine. Thanks Daniel. You should head back soon, it’s getting late,”

“You should sleep soon, so that you have enough energy for your tests tomorrow,” Daniel ruffled his hair gently. 

That was the final straw for Max and he sunk to the floor, hands covering his face as he let out small sobs. He had tried so hard to sleep all week but his brain just couldn’t stop thinking of all the content he had to memorise. Sleep. It was just a huge trigger for him right now. 

“Just… just leave, Daniel.”

The Aussie’s smile disappeared as he saw Max sink down onto the floor, curling up. “Oh, Maxy,” he enveloped him in a hug, “let it all out, it’ll be better, I promise.” He gently rubbed circles onto Max’s back as the younger sobbed into his shirt. 

“ ’m just really stressed out by finals, there’s so much to study and everyone’s really smart and I haven’t even finished studying and the exam is tomorrow. I’m going to fail and all my college fees will be wasted and my dad will scold me,” he muttered along with small hiccups. 

“Shh, Maxy, you’re not going to fail. You’re one of the smartest people I’ve ever known. Don’t worry about anything, okay? It’ll all go well tomorrow,” the elder said, having been in his shoes before. “Remember when I took my engineering finals? I was a huge mess and I didn’t finish a section of the paper but I still managed to graduate. What I’m trying to say is that you can do it Maxy, just believe in yourself.”

Max’s sniffles slowly stopped as he pulled away from Daniel, huddling near the end of the couch, back-facing him.

“I couldn’t have passed my finals without you, you know,” the elder remarked, moving over to sit in front of Max once again. He gently held the younger’s hands, both of them staying silent for a while. 

“What do you mean? I didn’t even help much.” 

“Just you being there, Maxy, that was all I needed,” the elder looked at him fondly as Max cautiously glanced up, then looked at the ground again. 

“But I’m just me…” 

“And that’s what I love about you, Maxy,” 

Love. 

There was no way that Daniel liked him back. 

“Love?” Max raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, Maxy, I like you, so much, this wasn’t the way I wanted to tell you but,” the elder said softly. 

“You like… me?” 

Daniel shut him up with a small peck to his pouting lips. 

“Gosh I hope I read that right,” the Aussie joked. 

“Shut up,” the younger broke into a small smile as he tugged Daniel closer for a soft kiss as the elder ran his hands through Max’s hair, then booped his nose gently. “Let’s get up, shall we? My legs are getting tired,” the Aussie said, helping Max to stand up too. 

“Alright, now get some rest. I can wake you up earlier tomorrow if you want, so that you can study a bit more,” he continued as Max hugged him. 

“Can you stay here tonight?” the younger mumbled shyly. “Sure thing, Maxy.” 

// They fell asleep soundly with Daniel being the big spoon, and Max aced his finals, just like Daniel predicted. As Max finally came out of the examination room after his last paper, he was met by his cheery boyfriend. 

“Hey Maxy, ready to celebrate?” Daniel winked as he drew out a rose. “Yes, Daniel Joseph Ricciardo,” the younger smiled as he took the rose, then took the elder’s hand as they walked down the hallway together, out into the sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments would be appreciated :D


End file.
